In gas turbine engines, fuel is delivered from a fuel source to a combustion section where the fuel is mixed with air and ignited to generate hot combustion products that define working gases. The working gases are directed to a turbine section where they effect rotation of a turbine rotor. It has been found that the production of NOx gases from the burning fuel in the combustion section can be reduced by providing a portion of the fuel to be ignited downstream from a main combustion zone.